HARRY POTTER AND FORGOTTEN MAGIC
by tygir
Summary: harry potter in is his 5th year at hogwarts. voltemorte is regaining his lost reign, and theres a new girl at hogwarts. who not only adds to harry's many questions, but has a lot of her own. girls, shapeshifters, voltemort and more will make this year one


HARRY POTTER AND THE FORGOTTEN MAGIC

_It had been raining for weeks. The small town was gray and dismal filled to the bursting point with depression and sadness. On the end of a little street in the small town stood a tall beautiful house washed with the weathers sorrow. Inside a young girl sat waiting outside a soulless room __  
filled with the stench of death. She was trying to gather the courage to walk inside. _

_"What do you want?" an annoyed stone cold voice belonging to an old wrinkled woman directed to the hall, she was tired of people disturbing her. The young girl dressed in a small black dress walked awkwardly into the large bedroom, and toward the older woman. She wasn't sure how to act, not sure of what to say. __   
  
_

_"I-I just want to know wha-what's going to happen t-to me?" the little girl __  
stumbled over her words as she answered in a very quite voice, one single   
tear sweeping down her cheek onto the dark blue carpet.  
  
_

_" I do not know at the moment," said the older women, almost with a hint of sympathy in her __  
voice for the young child.  
  
_

_" Will I stay here?" asked the little girl looking down at were her tear had __  
hit the carpet, dreading what the answer might be.  
  
_

_"No" answered the women sternly, turning her head from the little ones direction and back to the bed as it had been before the small girl's interruption. ___

_The girl looked up at the old women who had sat in a rocking chair beside the silver bed. This bed the girl now knew was where her mother lay. It was the same place her father laid when he passed away just a year ago. Over come with grief the girl turned unable to look at her mother, unable to bare the thought that both the people she knew and loved the most were gone. She looked like her mother in some remote aspects, the same hair and eyes. Their eyes were of a blue violet color with silver tint in them and silver lining. They both had beautiful auburn color hair that fell softly in ringlets. Now her mother's was spread out on the white and silver pillows making her look like a sleeping goddess, only she would never awaken again. The little girl ran out of the door and as she did she heard a noise like breaking glass. She opened the door a creak and peered inside, curiosity was of her biggest characteristics, and so very often got her into trouble. What she saw disturbed her, there was a hooded figure standing in the middle of the room facing the old women, a black cape covering his body and face so she could not identify him.__  
  
_

_"So we meet again, I told you I would find you sooner or later" said the hooded figure.__  
  
_

_"Yes and you waited till I was old to do so, what were you scared?" asked the women sarcasm in her voice, only a hint of fear in her eyes. The hooded figure laughed in response, as if this was very absurd, the laugh was forced though, and came out as more of an uncomfortable crackle. Showing that this was much too close to the truth for him to feel comfortable about it.__  
  
_

_"So are you going to kill me or not?" she asked defiantly, knowing very well that's what he had come here to do, to seek revenge and tie up loose ends.__  
  
_

_"Or not, if you tell me about the small one, and where she is," he retorted, with a small smirk on his face, warming to this old game once again.__  
  
_

_"Then kill me, I will not talk," she stated with no emotion on her face, no emotion in her voice, she would not let this become a routine once again. She would not let him win or get comfortable; he had gone over the line way too many times to expect anything such as comfort from her.__  
  
_

_"We already went though this conversation once, did we not?" he smirked his face set with an ugly strained smile, this was not how the game was played, she was changing the rules.__  
  
_

_"And I won last time, did I not?" she answered his question with a question of her own, a sad smile appearing on her old weathered face; she had always loved to make him squirm.__  
  
_

_"Ha, ha, well I guess you did, but you will not this time." that cold crackle sounding again, it made her shudder with the inhuman sound of it.__  
  
_

_"Then kill me."__  
  
_

_"My pleasure, if you won't tell me." he really wasn't going to enjoy killing her. Much to his _

_displeasure as he wanted to want to kill her, he really did.___

_She responded in silence, determined not to tell him, if he killed her, he would simply go away for at least the little while. She knew he would never think to look for the small one right there in that house; that was not the way he thought. He assumed everyone thought up elaborate plans to fool him and most did however she knew that it would be the simplest way that deceived him.__  
  
_

_"Don't say I didn't give you a choice," he sneered; she remained silent.__  
  
_

_"Avada Kavda!" he yelled as a streak of green light exploded from his wand.___

At that moment Rigel woke up screaming. She sat bolt upright in her bed clutching her chest waiting for her breathing to return too normal. She didn't like having dreams of her childhood. They creeped her out and scared her because in the dreams she ventured into the peoples thoughts, however when awake she fortunately had not been able too. She did unfortunately have these dreams quite often, but they had become more frequently lately. She felt it had something to do Hogwarts, but that made no sense. She was only switching schools; her thoughts were interrupted when Minnie came walking in to see who had screamed.  
  


"Now who was it this time?" she asked, Rigel pulled open the black drapes around her.  
  


"Me." she answered meekly.

"I should have known," said Minnie, "non of the others have many nightmares any more, if they scream its because they saw a spider, so what was it this time anyway?" she asked, walking over to sit at the edge of Rigel's bed.  
  


" Nothing really, we were just telling ghost stories last night and I had a dream about one." covered Rigel, though she knew Minnie had guessed a long time ago that what caused her nightmares was not as simple as childish ghost stories. But Minnie left it alone, the way she figured was that it was none of her business what the nightmares were about, just as long as Rigel was fine when she woke up, Minnie was fine too.  
  


"Fine, fine, I have work to do anyway," said Minnie leaving; Minnie was the orphanages housekeeper. Rigel lived at the orphanage during the summer, when she wasn't at school. The other girls in her room did not know she was a witch, but they came up with elaborate jealous stories to explain what school she went to, and why she was so special to get to leave for the winter. You see the orphanage wasn't exactly what you would call nice, it was old and everything was falling apart, not to mention the owner, he was extremely mean, arrogant, bigot of a man and didn't like anyone, especially Rigel. But that was all right with her, cause she was planning on asking to stay during summer when she got to Hogwarts. Usually Rigel attended Alksape Academy of Magical Studies. It wasn't that she didn't like the school; she just never really fit in. There she was regarded as an outsider, a loner, and a freak. Which is the reason she wanted to go to Hogwarts in the first place. Every year Alksape has an exchange student like program, you get to transfer for any number of months. You can only go if you're a 5th year or older and as Rigel was entering her fifth year this year she was first in with a transfer application. Rigel decided to go to Hogwarts as no other children from her school were transferring there, very few were transferring at all. Rigel choose Hogwarts for an assortment of reasons, first it was so much bigger then Alksape, it was widely known as one of the best wizarding schools in the world, and she had read that Hogwarts has not only accepted werewolves, but half giants, vampires, and necromancers. It gave her a kind   
of comfort that if they accepted students like that, then they would most defiantly accept her.  
  


She had only a week till it was time to go, and she was having these dreams more and more frequently. She hating having to remember all those bad memories, the constant reminders that she was alone in the world with no one but the three friends she had, that's if you can call Bator a friend, because most people refer to him as a pet. But the way Rigel sees it is if you can talk your no pet. Other then that she had no one. Everyone had left her. It was a sad fact, one she tried not to think about too much, but hopefully, just hopefully when she met people at Hogwarts that they would accept her, and maybe when like her. Maybe she was being naïve in thinking the people at Hogwarts would be any different then the people at Alksape, but she had too try, if anything for Bator, he was so looking forward to this.  
  


Rigel lay back in bed, her mind adrift on any thought that came. She often did this, relaxed in a state of half sleep. She didn't actually get back to sleep till early morning, for every time she closed her eyes, a picture of that horrible hooded figure came to her mind, and she heard that evil crackle that wasn't really a laugh. She only got to sleep after she had spent most of the night teaching herself to sleep with her eyes open.


End file.
